tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomica Hero Grand Prix II: The Madan-Rescue Race!
Tomica Hero Grand Prix II: The Madan-Rescue Race! is a 49 minute long direct-to-digital short film made by Takara Tomy to commemorate the 10th anniversary of its Hyper Rescue toyline and the 10th anniversary of Madan Senki Ryukendo. It features a reunion of all the main heroes of Ryukendo, Tomica Hero Rescue Force and Tomica Hero Rescue Fire. The short exclusive hero Hyper-1 also makes his debut, a character created to be a Tomica Hero mascot/representative of the Hyper Police Toyline. Plot summary The UFDA and SHOT discover a magical dimensional anomaly that GouRyuGun, GekiRyuKen and ZanRyuJin emerge from and return to their partners for just one day before they have to go back through the rift to keep Akebono City's Power Spot sealed. That day just so happens to be on the day of the Tateishi City Grand Prix, with the Rescue Fire Team competing against their Rescue Force predecessors in a race to see who has the fastest vehicle in the UFDA. During the race, the teams are shocked to learn of unexpected additional entries, the Madan Warriors and their JuuOh and a mysterious blue police car called the Sonic Phoenix that is chasing them for speeding. The event then becomes a race to see who is the fastest Tomica Hero of all, with the losers in danger of getting caught by the stubborn super-cop known as Hyper-1! Characters Rescue Force And Introducing A trainee recruit of the UFDA's Hyper Police project. While he is the only member of Hyper Police so far, it is stated by Seiji that his Hyper Police team is still in the recruitment process and he hopes to be a good leader. While he is a good cop sometimes, he is a bit dense and overeager to capture criminals as he wants to preserve the peace and feels pressure to be great at his job. Due to a misunderstanding about the race being an illegal one and having never seen his predecessors before, Seiji becomes the comedic antagonist of the film's first 20 minutes. He originally refers to his predecessors as "Delinquent cosplay racers", but immediately apologizes to all of them once he finds out the truth. Vehicles Ryukendo *Brave Leon: *Buster Wolf: *Delta Shadow: Rescue Force *Core Striker Fire: R0's car, a black Nissan 300ZX with red flames. Acts as the pace car at the start of the race. *Core Striker Max: A Nissan 350Z equipped with artificial intelligence and the winner of 4 Grand Prixs, R1's friend and partner is the pride of Rescue Force for being one of its fastest vehicles. *Core Diver: R2's Nissan X-Trail. The winner of 2 Grand Prixs, it is also a mechanically temperamental vehicle like its predecessor Core Saver. Tampering with its components to boost its performance often leads to problems, thus its victories are the result of perseverance and skill on the road. *Core Search: R3's vehicle, A Nissan Note. Most races, the vehicle was modified for road handling and maximizing torque, but for this race it was tuned with a more powerful engine and a lighter body. *Core Aider: R4's vehicle, a Nissan Elgrand Ambulance. Winner of 2 Grand Prixs and the vehicle that almost beat Core Striker Max in the first UFDA sponsored Grand Prix, getting 2nd place. *Core Striker Captain: R5's Nissan 300ZX. Has racked up a considerable amount of losses and disqualifications due to Captain Eiji Ishiguro's impulsive urge to use drifting as a racing tactic and being a compulsive speed demon who does not know when to brake. *Core Scouter: RU's Vehicle, a white and magenta 1995 Nissan Skyline GTR. This race marked the Supreme Commander Natsuno Nambu's first race and the first time she had driven her Core Vehicle in 10 years since her retirement from her role as the first R4. The car has an English speaking female A.I. and tried to use this as an advantage, briefly overtaking Core Striker Max by flirting with him. Rescue Fire *Dash-1: Fire-1's Nissan 370Z *Dash-2: Fire-2's Nissan Elgrand Ambulance *Dash-3: Fire-3's Nissan Cube Hyper-1 *Sonic Phoenix: A blue and white modified 2016 Nissan GTR police car. Rescue Vehicles In an overzealous attempt to stop the racers and arrest them for speeding, Hyper-1 summons the Rescue Runners, the third generation Rescue Vehicles. Unlike with previous teams, Bunji Saeki and his engineers built and developed the vehicles first so that, eventually, the newly formed Hyper Police team would be ready for any crisis. *Sonic Runner: Hyper-1's personal Rescue Runner, a giant Lamborghini-like Police car. *Sonic Breaker: A giant armored police car armed with twin freeze missile launchers. *Sonic Arrow: A race car police vehicle. **Arrow Breaker: A Siren Sonic Fusion of Sonic Breaker and Sonic Arrow, used when the Rescue Dashes rammed and overturned the Sonic Runner with their Safety Shields. Hyper-1 attempted to use its Blue Assault Final Rescue, but was scolded by R0 for doing so without authorization and thus was forced to chase the racers on a borrowed bicycle instead after being ejected from the vehicle. **Sonic Riser: The robot mode of Arrow Breaker. Used to try and stop DaenCarEn *Sonic Liner: A bullet train Rescue Runner armed with twin water cannons, used when the racers were on a part of the course that was near a railway station. *Sonic Meteor: A fighter jet police carrier vehicle. **Sonic Victory Riser: The ultimate fusion robot of the Hyper Police. Combined from Sonic Meteor, Sonic Breaker and Sonic Arrow. Sonic Victory Riser was used when DaenCarEn tried to destroy the racetrack, teaming up with Super Rescue Max, Ultimate Ryukendo and Rescue King to destroy the Fire Demon. Its Final Rescue is the Siren Sonic Crusher, a freezing sonic boom wave which immobilizes the target. The robot then swoops down and detaches the wing blades on its wrists onto its right fist, firing it like a cutter boomerang slicing the target in half followed by a ramming attack, destroying it Category:Tomica Hero Category:Films